Visions of Fear
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: Ezra's nightmares terrify him to no end. But what if they're more than just nightmares? (Name is based on the episode Vision of Hope. I don't own SWR!)
1. Chapter 1: Vivid

Chapter 1: Vivid

 _ **There was the bone-chilling sound of someone breathing through a respirator. It was cold and dark. Suddenly, there was the sound of a lightsaber activating and a red glow lit the area. The scene came alive as the tall figure clad in black walked with heavy, yet swift steps towards the group of five, two of which had blades of their own drawn. They fought valiantly, but they were nothing but bothersome insects to the man and were defeated almost instantly. The figure made quick work of the others, and the two could only watch as their friends were cut down in front of them. Then, the man, no, the**_ _Sith_ _ **, moved to stand in front of the two. The younger of the two was helpless and could do nothing to aid his friend. The boy was silent, speechless as the older man was killed. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to fall past his long lashes, despite his best efforts. He waited for death, but it never came. Instead, he felt a cold, gloved hand wrap around his throat and hoist him three feet in the air. He opened his eyes and came face to face with the figure.**_

" _ **I have plans for you, boy," he said.**_

 _ **Ezra screamed.**_

* * *

With a strangled cry, Ezra jolted awake. He heard Zeb stir in the bunk below his. His face was damp with sweat and tears. He panted heavily, trying to slow his breathing. It was all a dream. Just a horrible, terrifying nightmare.

"Kid, you have five seconds to explain why you woke me up before I…," Zeb started as he stood up. He trailed when he saw how shaken the boy was. "What's a matter kid?"

Ezra looked up. "Nothing. I-It's nothing," he replied quickly.

Zeb looked at him skeptically, but let it go, laying back down. Ezra climbed down and exited the room, making for the kitchen. He splashed some cool water on his face and looked in the mirror. He looked terrible. His hair was a mess, and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. That was probably because he hadn't. Every time he'd fall asleep, he would have a nightmare. It had started with the usual, the night in the old clone base, the visions from the temple, but they were getting progressively more vivid and more and more frequent. It was starting to become a problem. Not just to his mental and emotional state, but to his _physical_ condition as well. He felt horrible. Not like when he had been sick, but it was a close second. He knew he should tell Kanan, but he didn't want a fuss. Kanan had bigger problems than his petty nightmares right now. He plopped down on the bench at the table. Sleep began to tug at his eyelids and he couldn't fight the blackness. His eyes slipped closed and he let sleep take him.

* * *

" _ **Lord Vader. Have you dealt with the rebels in the Lothal System?"**_

" _ **Yes master. They are broken,"**_

" _ **And yet I sense in you something…more to your victory,"**_

" _ **I believe the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker lives, and is in league with these rebels,"**_

" _ **Are you certain?"**_

" _ **It was her,"**_

" _ **This is an opportunity we cannot let pass. Skywalker's apprentice could lead us to other lost Jedi,"**_

" _ **Such as Kenobi?"**_

" _ **Perhaps.**_ _IF_ _ **he lives. Be patient my old friend. For now, dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt them down,"**_

" _ **As you wish, my master,"**_

* * *

Ezra gasped as his eyes flew open. His knee hit the table when he jumped.

"Ouch!" he grunted. He surveyed his surroundings. He was still alone in the kitchen. He blew out a shaky breath and ran a sweaty hand through his hair. He stood and grabbed his jumpsuit out of the closet. After he took a shower in the Fresher, he changed into it from his plain white shirt and shorts. He jogged to the _Phantom_ and ran a diagnostic on it since their last mission hadn't been exactly gentle with the little ship. He found no _major_ problems, but the engine needed fixing, and he had to vent the Life Support. Chopper suddenly came in beeping in annoyance.

"What Chop?" the boy asked the droid. Chopper let out a series of inaudible beeps. Well, inaudible to the untrained ear anyways. But Ezra had been living with the droid for nearly a year now.

"What do you mean I woke you up? You're a droid, you don't sleep!" he replied, gathering his tools.

Chopper grumbled some excuse. Ezra rolled his eyes, jumping down into the crawl-space and beginning his work. He had been tending to the engine when a sudden spark jumped towards him. He yelped, jerking backwards. He heard fabric rip and a searing pain on the outside of his forearm. He felt a warm, sticky liquid run down his sleeve and down the palm of his hand. He heard Chopper's frantic beeps and grumbles from above him.

"I'm fine Chop!" he called, finishing his work. He climbed out and vented the Life Support, feeling glad Zeb hadn't been there to let Chopper gas him. That stuff was _nasty._ He grabbed a rag and wiped the grease off his forehead and cheek. Then, he trotted towards the med-bay. The place was newly stocked and modified to handle larger scale injuries, fully equipped with a respirator. Of course, it was nothing compared to the ones on the larger ships, with Republic medical droids. He cleaned his cut and surveyed the damage. It was about two and a half inches long and it was fairly deep.

"Aw Karabast!" he exclaimed quietly. This would most _definitely_ need stitches. It wasn't that he wouldn't be able to handle that himself, he had done it himself many times before, with and without painkiller. But the cabinet containing the needed supplies was locked. The key was in Hera's room. He sighed and made his way there. The door hissed open and he looked to Hera. She was fast asleep. He tip-toed over to the chest of drawers and opened the first one, rummaging through it. He soon found the key and turned to leave.

"Hold it right there, bucko,"

* * *

 **A/N: What is this? I'm not dead? Impossible! Lol. But seriously, school has started and I've been too busy to type. I'm also writing a book! It's called the Spectacular Secret of Kyla Greene. Name may change to Return of the Renowned Rogue if I get a reply from a fellow author who started a Ni No Kuni story of the same name and abandoned it. Well, until next time, May the Force be with you, always.**

 **-SWMCDC227**

 **P.S. – AHSOKA KNOWS! SHE KNOWS! AHHHHH! *has seizure* *dies***


	2. Chapter 2: Joy

Chapter 2: Joy

Ezra stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face the Twi'lek who had addressed him.

"Hiii, Hera," he said with a grin.

"Give it back," she demanded, extending her hand.

"Give what back?" he replied, trying to play the innocent card.

"Whatever it is you just stole from me," she said in a flat tone.

Ezra sighed and tossed her the key. Hera turned it over in her hand, running her thumb over its shiny surface.

"The med-bay cabinet key? Why would you take the…," she trailed off. "Come here. Now," she ordered.

Ezra complied, knowing he couldn't win this argument. He sat down next to her and she examined him. It didn't take her long to find the cut, and she was _not_ pleased.

"Ezra! You should have told someone right away! What if you had cut an artery? You would have bled out before you would have been able to treat yourself," she scolded.

Ezra's eyes were locked on the floor, his cheeks dusted with pink as he was blushing. "Yes ma'am," he replied.

"Now, let's go get that stitched up," she said, standing.

"Aww, Hera-," he started. He didn't want to trouble her when he could do it himself.

"Don't you 'Aw, Hera' me mister. Get moving," she warned.

Ezra shut his mouth, following Hera to the med-bay. He sat on the cold metal table he was all too accustomed to by this point as Hera prepared herself. She held the syringe up to the light and pressed lightly on the trigger **(Note: IDK what the thing is actually called and am too lazy to look it up.)** to be sure she wouldn't kill Ezra with an air bubble in his bloodstream. Then, she injected the painkiller into his forearm. She grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and cleaned his cut. She retrieved the needle and thread to stitch his cut. He barely even flinched when the needle pierced his skin, and Hera had the feeling the outcome would have been the same had she not given him the medicine. Though, Ezra had to admit that this was a whole lot easier than the first time he stitched _himself_ up, without painkillers. It was a miracle he hadn't died from an infection back then. He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt something soft on his arm. He looked down to see that Hera had finished and was wrapping a thick white bandage around it.

"So," she began as she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the bandage off from the rest of the roll. "How did this happen?"

"I was doing some repairs to the _Phantom_ and I cut it on a piece of metal trying to escape an evil spark," he joked.

Hera chuckled. "As much as I appreciate that, why this late?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind," he answered shortly.

"Want to talk about it?" she suggested.

"No!" he exclaimed, surprising Hera. "Sorry," he apologized.

"What's wrong love?" she asked, using the caring endearment she usually reserved for Kanan.

"It's…it's nothing," he answered, suddenly finding his shoe very interesting.

Hera eyed him in disbelief. She wished she could force it out of him, but it was his business and if he wanted her to stay out of it, then she would.

"Okay, only if you're sure," she tried.

"It's fine Hera," he insisted.

"Well, I'm done here, so go ahead and do, uh, whatever it is that you do in your spare time," she said with a small, tired grin. With that, she turned and left Ezra to his thoughts. He sat for a while, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut and lied. But he suspected Hera would have figured that out too. Finally, he stood and pulled his lightsaber off his belt. He lowered the ramp and walked outside. There was a small forest nearby, and it was cool outside. But that didn't mean there wasn't moisture in the air. There was a thin fog scattered about. He set his sights on a rock about forty feet away. He lifted his blaster and closed one eye. He pulled the trigger. He missed by about three feet. He snapped his fingers. He _really_ needed to improve his aim. He lined up his sights with the rock again and narrowed his eyes. He pulled the trigger again, but the shot was about a foot too high. This time, he didn't express his frustration. Instead, he lowered his arms and bent his elbow more. He fired. _Yes!_ It was a direct hit. Of course! Ezra was used to firing at a closer distance, or even point blank range. But a long distance shot required a different posture and stance to be accurate. He continued practicing for a while, until he saw a bright orange glow begin to appear on the horizon. Sunrise. He needed to wake up Kanan. He had requested that training start early today. He jogged into the ship. He was about to enter his master's room when he froze. Kanan would most likely sense his stress and question it. He masked his feeling of stress with the Force and tried to seem happy. He opened the door and was surprised that Kanan wasn't already awake. He figured Kanan had asked him to wake him as a precaution. He shook his master awake.

"So master, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, I have something to talk to you about," the older man replied, sitting Ezra down next to him. To his surprise, Kanan grabbed a lock of his hair near the back of his head and began doing something he couldn't see. After a minute, he felt him let go and sit back. His hand flew to where his master had been working. His hair was tied in a small braid!

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"It's called a Padawan Braid," he replied.

"But what _is_ it?" the teen pressed.

Kanan chuckled and smiled. "One strand, the one on the right side, represents the master. The second on the left represents the Padawan. The third one in the center symbolizes the Force," he answered.

"Wow! That's pretty cool!" Ezra exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Kanan laughed. He loved seeing Ezra this happy. After what happened with Vader the previous week and Minister Tua, his Padawan hadn't been himself. They all needed a little joy. He couldn't shake the image of his student pressed against that wall with his own blade growing ever closer to his throat…it would haunt him for the rest of his life. It terrified him to think that if he had woken up thirty seconds later the boy wouldn't be standing here with that stupid grin on his face. It was strange, Kanan had only known Ezra for about ten months, and he couldn't imagine life without him. He knew Hera felt the same, and he was pretty sure the others did too. It wasn't just that feeling of hope for the Jedi, but the fifteen year old was family now. That was clear very early on. The same had been with the rest of his crew. Heck, he had only known Sabine for six months before Ezra showed up. He had met Zeb a year earlier. But Hera had been with him for at least a decade now. It also amused him to think that had Ezra stayed in his tower for another half hour, they may have never met. He was brought back to the present the very subject of his musings.

"Kanan?" the boy asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What are we doing today anyways?"

Kanan smiled. He knew the boy would be pleased with this. "Training," he answered, leaning down and opening the drawers built into his bed. He pulled out two lightsaber hilts. But they didn't look right.

"What are those?" he asked.

"They're practice blades. They are physically unable to cause fatal injury to anyone, and cause nothing but an annoying sting upon contact," Kanan replied.

"So…we're gonna fight each other?"

He nodded. "Outside," he specified. Hera had been very clear: lightsaber duels were _not_ allowed on her ship, no matter how weak the blades were.

"Okay, let's go," Ezra said, standing.

* * *

 **A/N: What is this? A SWR story with no POV? Blasphemy!**

 **Ezra: Guys, help! This nutcase has imprisoned me!**

 **Me: Get back in my closet! I mean nothing… Heh heh… *shoves Ezra back in closet and looks at you guys* Who was that? Oh, nothing, just my pris- I mean cat! My…um, five and a half foot tall cat. Yes! That's it! Heh heh. *gulps***

 **May the Force be with you, always.**

 **-SWMCDC227**

 **PS-I got that Padawan braid elements things from a tumblr thing and it's just lore. I have no idea if it's right or not.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sparring

Chapter 3: Sparring

 **Before we begin, I would like to say, that this first scene is taken and altered from fellow author chimongra's story, Abducted. He/She (I think she) is a very talented author and I am not trying to rip her (We're just gonna say she's a girl) off in any way. I simply loved her story and decided I would like to use something similar to it.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey guys! Say, Dragon Chick, where's that blueberry that was here earlier?**

 **Me: I exchanged him for Sabine. She's much cooler. Right Sabi?**

 **Sabine: Yeah! *high fives me* Girl power!**

 **Me: Alright Disclaimer, do your job!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Chick doesn't own anything and all characters will be returned to Disney with a glass of milk and some cookies. (And maybe a spare blaster.)**

* * *

Ezra focused his hearing, closing his eyes. Your eyesight is no good if you can't see anything. The fog now hung low and thick around them. He let the Force guide him. A soft sound caught his attention. The sound of a leaf crunching. He readied his blade. The dreary weather was perfect for a battle, as it made it near impossible to see anything more than five feet in front of you. Ezra _had_ to trust in the Force, or he was dead. They had been at this for hours, and Ezra _still_ hadn't won a single fight. There! The rustling of bushes. He felt it coming and opened his eyes. Quick as lightning, he raised his blade and locked sabers with his master. He positioned himself so that he had room to move his leg. Kanan never saw it coming, and if he did, he didn't let on. His Padawan tripped him from behind, sweeping his legs out from under him. His blade deactivated and tumbled away. Ezra swung his own and sliced across his masters exposed throat. The man yelped.

"Okay! Okay, you win. But did you really have to go for the throat? You know those things hurt!" he complained, rubbing the sore area.

"Yes, I did. You deserved it. You've taken three headshots and a gut-shot!" the younger boy laughed, deactivating his blade and extending a hand to Kanan.

The Jedi accepted it, letting the teen haul him to his feet. "Why don't we take a break, eh kid? I haven't eaten breakfast yet, and I doubt you have," he suggested.

Ezra smiled. "Sounds perfect," he answered. His nightmares were the furthest thing from his mind right now. The two walked inside, headed for the kitchen. Sabine was there eating cereal.

"Where've you guys been?" she asked.

"Sparring," Ezra answered simply, collapsing on the bench opposite her. Kanan set a bowl down in front of him then sat down next to Sabine with a bowl of his own. The boy began to devour the cereal like a hungry wolf. When he looked up, Kanan and Sabine were staring at him strangely with wide eyes.

"Whu?" he asked with a mouthful of the sweet flaky cereal.

"Oh nothing," Sabine snickered, finishing her own cereal.

"And chew before you swallow," Kanan said with a laugh.

Ezra nodded and slowed his speed. Once they were done, Kanan gathered the dishes and stood to put them in the sink. Sabine stood and left, while Kanan stayed and did the dishes. Once again, sleep began to pull at Ezra's eyelids and his world faded to black.

* * *

 _ **It was a sunny day, a young Ezra bouncing around the house, playing with a stuffed Lothcat.**_

* * *

Kanan peered back at his Padawan and smiled. The boy had fallen asleep. He looked peaceful. He returned to his work.

* * *

 _ **Ezra laughed and squeezed the plushie. It made a meowing noise. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Someone was banging on the door.**_

" _ **Come out! We know you're in there! Open up, or we will break this door down!" a voice yelled.**_

 _ **His parents came upstairs in alarm. Ephiram grabbed his son's arm and pulled him towards a hidden door in the wall.**_

" _ **Ezra, son, you must hide. Quickly now!" he ordered.**_

" _ **Why daddy? What's going on?" the seven-year-old asked in fear.**_

* * *

Ezra's once peaceful face was now contorted in fear and sadness.

* * *

" _ **Just hide, son," he replied, pressing a panel and opening the door.**_

" _ **What about you and mom?" the boy questioned in a small voice.**_

 _ **Mira smiled at her son's selflessness and worry. That was his best quality. His bravery. She strode over and knelt down to his level.**_

" _ **Mommy?" he asked.**_

" _ **Don't worry my darling. You'll be alright. Now hide baby," she instructed.**_

 _ **Ezra nodded and stepped inside the small compartment. With one last smile, the two rebels closed the door. Ezra heard bangs and clatters, but no blaster fire. After a while, the house was silent. He clutched his toy tightly and pressed the button on the wall. The door slid open and revealed an empty house. It was a mess. Ezra's lower lip began to quiver and he hugged his toy as he began to cry.**_

* * *

Kanan heard a choked sob from behind him. He whirled to see tears running down his Padawan's face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sabine: No Ezrabine yet? Wow Dragon, you really are losing your mind aren't you? You know people want to see that right?**

 **Me: Yes! But as much as I ship Ezrabine, this is a fic about you guys as a family, and I haven't written in a nightmare about your death for Ezra to cry about yet!**

 **Sabine: Really? Geez. Maybe I'll go visit chimongra.**

 **Me: Please don't go! I'll write it later.**

 **Sabine: Good. Now if you'll excuse me, Disclaimer asked for my autograph. He also wants me to paint his car.**

 **Me: Disclaimer has a car?**

 **Disclaimer (in distance): YES!**

 **-SWMCDC227**


	4. Chapter 4: Bolt

Chapter 4: Bolt

 **Hey Padawans! Sup?**

 **Hera: Hey Dragon.**

 **Me: Hera? What are you doing here?**

 **Hera: Sabine had to go uh… do something.**

 **Me: She's not painting my room is she?**

 **Hera: No. She's uh, painting your profile?**

 **Me: Oh wonderful. Well, could be worse. She could be in my house.**

 **Hera: Good point.**

 **Disclaimer: Maybe it's a good thing. She did awesome on my car.**

 **Me: I guess. Now do your job!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon doesn't own SWR. If she did, Ezra would have nearly died so many times he would be detained for his own good.**

* * *

Kanan stood stunned. It was a terrified whimper from his Padawan that snapped him out of it. He rushed over and grabbed the boy's shoulders, giving them a light shake.

"Ezra?" he said with quiet urgency, patting his cheek.

His eyelids fluttered open halfway. His electrifying blue eyes were glassy and dull from the lack of sleep.

"M-master? Wha…," he murmured, sounding scared.

"Shh. You're okay. Was it a nightmare?" the older man asked.

Ezra nodded. "About my parents," he replied sleepily.

"Are you alright?" Kanan questioned.

"I-I'm fine," he lied.

"Come on," his master said, hauling him to his feet. He led the teen to his room and forced him down onto the bed.

"Kanan? What're you-," he started.

"You need some sleep. And this way, I can keep a better eye on you," he cut him off.

Ezra knew he couldn't argue, and he was exhausted. Kanan sat down and watched as he slipped away.

* * *

 _ **The ominous sound of a respirator once again filled the air. There was a flash of red and the feeling of pain and agony. But it was not his own. He heard the voice of the Sith** **Lord.**_

 **" _I am your father,"_**

 **" _NOOOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

"Ezra, wake up!"

His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, panting heavily. Kanan had a hand on his shoulder, looking at him worriedly.

"Take it easy Padawan, was it another nightmare?" he asked.

"I think it was a vision, oh master it was horrible!" the boy exclaimed shakily.

"What was it about?" the Jedi inquired.

"That Sith Lord. Th-there was a man and he was hurt. Then the Sith told him that he was his _father_. Kanan, what father would-," Ezra was hyperventilating by this point.

"Ezra! Slow down. You're alright, just breathe!" he said, gripping his shoulders tighter.

Ezra nodded, sucking in air and trying to slow his breathing and calm himself down. He heard the door hiss open and turned to see Hera standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" she asked, walking over and sitting down next to Kanan.

"I think he had a vision or something that freaked him out. A pretty bad one," he replied.

Ezra's mind wandered. His master had _**no**_ idea.

* * *

 ***Nightmare Flashback, 2 days prior***

 _ **Ezra and Sabine were pushing shield generators once more. The whole scene played out the same. Ezra and Kanan fought Vader, barely escaping with their lives. But this time, the two shots Sabine fired hit her in the face. Both of them. Hera was on her in an instant, but it was too late. Ezra knelt next to Sabine, his sister-figure and longtime crush, sobbing.**_

" _ **Sabi? Please, wake up. This is all my fault. I could have protected you. I'm sorry, just please…,"**_

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

He shook his head and buried his face in his master's shirt, surprising him. Kanan then wrapped his arms around the boy, letting him cry into the soft fabric. Hera got misty eyes herself at the sight.

"How long has this been going on?" the Jedi inquired.

"S-since last week. I-I didn't want to tell anyone cuz I figured you all had more important things to worry about and…," he trailed off, once again hiding his face in the green cotton that was Kanan's shirt. They were dumbfounded.

"Ezra, when will you learn that you are more important to me, to us, than anything? Zeb, Sabine, we're all a family now, and family is the most important thing in the world," Hera said.

"Exactly. You're my Padawan Ezra, and I would have caught on sooner or later," Kanan agreed.

Ezra opened his mouth to say something, but it came out more like a hiccup than words. His eyes were red, but his electric blur irises remained as captivating as ever. The teen was a complete mess. Kanan pulled him closer and let the youngling break down in his arms.

"It's okay, you're okay," he murmured soothingly, rubbing his back. He heard the door open and saw Sabine and Zeb standing in the doorway, their eyes asking the silent question:

 _Is he okay?_

Kanan nodded and gestured for them to join him. Ezra felt a hand grab his. He looked up into deep, worried, chocolate brown eyes. He hated for her to see him like this.

"I'm sorry Sabine. You must think I'm just a little ba-," he started. He was cut off abruptly, surprised as the older girl drew him close and hugged him.

"I would _never_ think that Ezra. You're a hundred times braver than I am. I _wish_ I had confidence like yours," she whispered.

Ezra's eyes widened before he accepted the warm embrace. Zeb laid a comforting hand on his back, otherwise looking lost. He wasn't too good at this "big brother" thing, but Karabast if he wasn't going to try. It was what he was now. Sabine gave him a quick affectionate peck on the cheek and pulled back. Ezra was blushing madly. She smirked and stood up. The two left, giving the two adults some room.

"Kanan, there was another vision I had…," he murmured.

"What about kid?" he asked.

"Vader. He was talking about us, a-and Ahsoka. He was saying something about finding another Jedi…the one on the holocron," Ezra said.

"Obi Wan Kenobi?" he tried.

"Yeah! I heard a voice talking with him. His master I guess. He said to send another Inquisitor after us," he replied shakily.

Kanan bowed his head and sighed. He knew the peace wouldn't last long.

"Okay Padawan. Feel any better after letting that out?"

Ezra seemed to ponder this. He nodded sleepily, sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

"Good. Want to talk some more? How about this. I'll tell you about how I met Obi Wan," he suggested. Ezra nodded vigorously, a curious grin on his face. Hera stood, smiling as she left the room.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hera: Aww… that was adorable.**

 **Me: I knew you'd like it! Now to see how Sabine liked that nightmare…**

 **Hera: She ships Ezrabine?**

 **Me: I guess so. But it is her ship, and it's up to her if she wants it to sail.**

 **Hera: True. But still adorable.**

 **Me: You get even more action in the big med-bay in the sequel.**

 **Hera: Really? Cool!**

 **Me: Stay tuned for Chapter 5, which will set up the sequel. Bye!**

 **SWMCDC227**


	5. Chapter 5: Little Soldier

Chapter 5: Little Soldier

 **Me: So, it's the final chapter, and blueberry decided to come back.**

 **Ezra: Why, I don't know. But I was intrigued to see what Sabine did with Disclaimer's car.**

 **Disclaimer: She painted it purple and put a rebel symbol on the side. It looks SICK!**

 **Me: Cool. She STILL isn't done with my profile and I'm scared.**

 **Ezra: Yeah. Last time she did that to us, we ended up with a stupid picture on our wall.**

 **Me: I've seen. She likes me though, and really doesn't have a reason to mess with me. I hope.**

 **Ezra: Well, good luck with that.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon doesn't own anything, *whispering* except a stuffed Chopper and little statue of blueberry here because she has a schoolgirl crush on him. *Laughs***

 **Me: *Blushing* I do NOT have a statue of blu—I mean Ezra!**

* * *

*Two Hours Later*

Hera strode down the hall from the cockpit. She paused by Kanan's room. She pressed the button on the wall and the door opened. The sight made her grin broadly. Kanan and Ezra lay asleep together on the bed. Ezra was curled up against his master, sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. Kanan's arm was draped over his Padawan, the other he used as a pillow. She quietly crept over and woke Kanan. He looked dazed for a minute before he regained his senses.

"Morning love. Well, afternoon now," she whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping angel before her.

"Afternoon milady," he replied, scooting around Ezra. He took the boy's uninjured arm and gently lifted his head, moving it so that he had a makeshift pillow.

"You're lucky Zeb wasn't here to see that. Neither of you would be able to live it down," she giggled quietly, pulling him to his feet. The two moved to the corner.

"Oh hush Hera," he teased.

The two chuckled. Hera smiled. "He's lucky to have you, ya know?" she murmured.

"And _I'm_ lucky to have _him_. Without him, I'd probably be dead right now," he answered.

Hera nodded. "He's the one that planned that whole stunt on Mustafar. It took a whole lot of courage to not only defy me, but to reveal that he was a Jedi to Visago?" she scoffed.

The two looked at Ezra with pride.

"And the fact that he was able to hide this from us? He was so terrified. That takes real courage," she finished.

Kanan's smile broadened. "Our little soldier," he mused.

Hera chuckled. "I came to tell you that Ahsoka has a mission for us on Naboo," she reported.

"What kind of mission?" Kanan asked.

"Infiltration. We have to sneak into an Imperial facility there and steal some information from the computers about a shipment of weapons and food imperative to the survival of the Rebellion," she answered.

Kanan nodded. "We ready for take-off Captain?" he questioned, throwing her a mock salute.

"At ease," she laughed. "Yeah, we can get moving at your go ahead,"

"We've spent too long hiding. Time to get off this rock and do something," he said. The two left, casting a last fleeting glance at the child before the door slid shut, securing him in the depths of the small room.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Well, that was a short chapter.**

 **Ezra: It was filler after all.**

 **Me: Guess you're right.**

 **Ezra: *smoothly* Do you really have a crush on me?**

 **Me: *shoves* Don't get any ideas kid.**

 **Ezra: Kid? Dragon, I'm two years older than you!**

 **Me: And?**

 **Ezra: Well, you, but… actually, good point.**

 **SWMCDC227**


End file.
